Waking up
by Chika-nyan
Summary: "The first thing I want to see when I wake up is you." With that thought in mind I woke up, but... you're not there! I know I told you that before so why... why aren't you there?" Len x Rin, Len POV. Twincest? Vocaloids can't share blood... so no.
1. Please always be there when I wake up

**So… well, I know this isn't another chapter of "Meeting you again", but it's an idea I got somewhere in the middle of one of my writer's blocks... and during school. It's a one-shot for Rin and Len. Read it if you want~ oh, and "Meeting you again" Chapter 5 should be out by Sunday so be patient.**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is not owned by me in any way.**

* * *

><p>"<em>The first thing I want to see when I wake up is you"<em>

I remember telling you that before and yet… the spot next to me is cold as if no one's been there for hours. I hate how you never listen to me, mainly because it makes me feel as if you don't even care. I love you so much yet… do you even care? Am I really the only one in love?

I sigh and roll onto my back, arms spread out, palms upward, and stare at the ceiling. At the very least, I can think when she's not around… It's quiet, it's calm, it's relaxing… but it's not fun this way. I'm used to being dragged some place or another by a loud, hyper, and stubborn girl after she shakes me awake and makes me get ready. I at least need some noise to put me at ease…

As I close my eyes I hear the door creak open and notice the smell of oranges wafting in. It couldn't be you, right? After all, you already abandoned me to go do something on your own. I bet you think of me more as a brother than a boyfriend, don't you? When we kissed that day I thought we had gotten over that barrier, but-

"Len? Are you awake yet?"

I freeze and start to make fake snoring noises. I don't want to see you right now. I'm afraid if I look at you all my doubts will pour out and I'll snap at you. Is it weird that a boy like me is so emotional? Well, you would always tell me I was a bit girly, but I retorted with the fact that you were a tomboy so… we're even, aren't we?

"Come on, Len, breakfast is ready…" you mumble.

What's going on? Where's the usual energy? Did I do something wrong? Wait, if I did something wrong you'd be yelling at me and beating me up by now. So, what's going on? Are you going to break up with me or something? Urk… another bad image…

"Len!" I can feel you attempting to shake me awake as you yell, "Come on! You have to get up!"

I simply let my body go limp and roll over as you drop me back onto the bed. I can hear you let out a groan and start tugging on the covers… but I already grabbed onto them with a death grip and could feel you tugging on them as hard as you could.

You were once the stronger of us, but not anymore. I had to hit puberty eventually and, unfortunately for you, I already have. I can tell the fact that I'm growing taller than you and getting stronger aggravates you, but I can't help it. Anyways, I like it this way. I want to protect you like any other boy wants to protect the girl they love. When we were younger you'd always protect me so I have to make up for it now.

You let out a huff and stop trying to pull on the covers. Are you giving up yet? Nope, I can feel you crawling on top of the bed and can smell the scent of oranges close to my head. You probably have your arms planted next to my head and are looking down on me on your hands and knees.

"Len… get up…" you whine.

Honestly, I'd love to get up and eat, but I'm still a bit mad that you left me when I told you the first thing I wanted to see in the morning was your face. I wasn't joking that time… I thought you wouldn't mind, we sleep in the same bed anyway! Even though we're not human we still have feelings! You even said okay when I-

You lower yourself onto me and hug me. I want to wrap my arms around you and hug you back, but then you'd get mad at me because I was pretending to sleep… Also, you seem to treat hugs the same way you did when we were young, like sibling hugs. We're not technically related, but you seem to be sensitive that we look alike and treat me like a younger brother all the time.

Sometimes I feel like the stupid one for loving you so much for so long. When I confessed you simply answered, "You like me? You want to go out with me? Sure!" and proceeded to start talking about dinner. It was almost as if you hadn't taken my confession seriously. Maybe you didn't, I wouldn't know…

Our relationship seemed like a lie. You would take my hand, but you would always do that. You would lock arms with me, but you did that before too. You hugged me before too. The only thing we never did before was kiss, but every time we kissed I was the one who initiated it and you would just brush it off easily and pretend it never happened, not even blushing or kissing back.

"Len! Get up before I start beating you up!" you yell, pinching my nose and letting out a loud 'hmph.' Violence always seems to be your answer to everything…

My eyes flutter open and I watch you grin victoriously. In seconds your expression becomes a panicked one. I think I know why… I could feel it… There were tears running down my cheeks. I'm not a baby, I'm not that stupid or emotional… but I'm mad. I'm mad that you're still treating me like a little brother, I'm mad that you never seem to listen to me, I'm mad that you seem fine while I'm scared that you don't care. I've had… enough.

"Rin."

You seem startled, but you hesitantly smile and answer me, "Yes?"

"…Let's break up…" I mumble, "We should just let things go back to the way they were before… You can go back to treating me like a little brother."

"…Are you stupid?" you yell in response, "How can I go back to treating you like a little brother? I love you, you idiot! I know I don't show it a lot, but I can't help it! You fell in love with the 'me' that was like an older sister, the 'me' that was an energetic tomboy so why are you complaining?"

I see you clench your fists as you get up and sit on your knees. It's not like I intended to hurt you. I just… didn't know… I'm scared, I'm doubtful, but you… you're just as scared, aren't you?

"…I'm not going to change my character for you. If you want a girly girl then you can leave, but…" I look up at Rin's face and notice a deep red blush covering it, "…if you still like me the way I am… I don't mind staying together…"

I smile and pat your head, "I love you… I still want to stay together, but…" you puff up your cheeks and glare at me, probably wondering, "What?" I chuckled and continue, "…on one condition."

"…What is it?" you hiss.

"…Don't hold back," I say with a big grin, "If you want to blush, blush! If you want to cry, cry! Stuff like that. I did fall in love with the strong you, but it wouldn't hurt for you to rely on me."

You pout and cross your arms over your chest, but… "…Fine."

I chuckle, but it's followed by a sigh.

"What's wrong now?"

"Well… I was worried this whole time about you not loving me, but it turns out you love me just as much as I love you…"

"What gave you the idea I didn't love you?"

I frown and cross my arms over my chest. "First off, you've never kissed me…" I started, watching you give a sheepish look, "…and then I clearly told you that I wanted you to be the first thing I see in the morning and you weren't there… and…"

"Oh, that, I have a good reason…" you respond, interrupting me while nodding your head and pulling something out of one of your pockets, "Here."

I blush, "Ch-chocolate?" I ask as I took the package.

"Yeah, today's Valentine's Day, didn't you know?" you ask, tilting your head and grinning. "I got up early and made chocolate bananas for you and this is the thanks I get?"

I fidget and look for the words, but something covers my lips first. Its… soft, smells like oranges, and tastes a bit like them too… its super sweet, the first kiss that you initiated.

"Rin! Is Len up ye-?" Miku opens the door and freezes.

Our faces couldn't be any redder. You cough lightly and I turn towards Miku with a nervous smile.

"Y-y-y-yeah! I-I'm up!"

Miku giggles though and closes the door, "Sorry for interrupting~" she says before humming and skipping downstairs, probably to tell everyone in the Vocaloid household what happened.

"Miku!" we yell, running out the door. If she gets to them we'll never hear the end of it.

By then it was too late and Miku had already broken into a run and reached the dining table where she yelled, "Rin and Len were kissing!"

The day started off with tons of people laughing at us, but we managed. In fact, after I finished getting ready, we had a fun time, didn't we? Holding hands and acting like we didn't have a care in the world. It was like the old days… but this time we're not kids, we're not siblings, we're actually boyfriend and girlfriend. I know it seems the same as usual, but you have a light blush on your face this time and… you kissed me. That has to count for something, right? Plus, it's Valentine's Day, a day for lovers.

There will be many happy days after this one, but I'm sure I'll always remember this one, after all, it's the day I learned that you really loved me. And everyone in the Vocaloid household started laughing at us, but, slowly, some of them started to date. Heh, Miku and Mikuo are engaged! I can't wait to see you in a bridesmaid dress! Of course, I'll be wearing a tuxedo too…

Though I still think that you look best… when I first wake up and you're there, whether you're asleep or shaking me awake. So, please always be there, okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha... That... somehow felt more embarrassing than writing, "Meeting you again..."... ^^; Well, was it nice? I'm not begging for reviews or anything~ just click the review button if you wanna review~. *cough*No flames, no super mean comment, and no poking fun at Chika*cough***

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Another wedding

**Um… so… if any of you reading this are also reading "Meeting you again" then I'm very sorry that it's taking a while for me to update it, I ran into a writer's block and have been wasting my days playing games like Harvest Moon and Rune Factory where there are at least marriage candidates and stuff… I've gotten a few ideas, but the problem is that I have a part here and a part there that needs something in the middle to fill the gap. I should have it up sometime this week though!**

**Now, on the other hand, I know this story was a one-shot, but I felt like writing another chapter or an epilogue would be kind of fun~ and so I did it. It's still Len's point of view and a few years have passed in between chapters so Rin and Len are in the young adult phase~. They're about 18 at this time. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>My simple happiness is waking up every morning and seeing your face… it always has been. Say, do you remember when we were little kids and the director tried to get us to sleep in separate rooms? We cried and cried and no one ever was able to sleep because of all the noise. I was so happy when everyone was so tired that he was forced to let us sleep in the same bed again.<p>

Then the day came when I confessed. It seemed like you simply brushed it off, but you were just holding back because you didn't want me to know about your girly side. Valentine's Day came and showed me how much you cared… along with the other Vocaloids and their beloveds. Years passed and here we are… close and happy as ever.

"-en…! Len!"

My eyes snap open as you yell into my ear, your hair lightly brushing my cheeks. Your beautiful blue eyes are trained on mine and a mischievous grin was evident on your face. There are so many kinder, gentler ways to wake a person up, but I already know that you prefer to use the more violent or loud ways…

"You know that the wedding's today, right? Get up already!" you say as you sit up and stick your tongue out at me.

"I'm up, I'm up…" I groaned while using my elbows to push myself up into a sitting position, finally noticing the loud ringing in my ears.

"Okay then, get in your tux and… ah!" Your hands are clasped together and a smile is on your face.

"What?" I asked out of pure curiosity as your face comes closer and I see that your eyes are twinkling.

Your lips met mine and you wrapped your arms around my neck. My hands immediately snaked around your waist and you giggled into the kiss. I felt at peace like this… it made me know that you were mine and only mine. As our lips parted I felt my lips curve into a smirk and quickly kissed your forehead.

"Good morning…" you mumbled while nuzzling into my neck.

"Good morning…" I replied, while wrapping my arms around you and holding you close.

This had become routine lately… I wonder how long I've been waking up like this… I only know that we've been doing this for a while and it always makes me feel happy. Maybe it's because you're very important to me, and one day, when we're a little older, I want to vow to never leave your side and hope that you'll be mine.

"Len… we have to get ready…" you said as you started squirming in my arms, trying to break free.

"…I know…" I muttered as I reluctantly released you and grabbed my tuxedo from the closet.

Your face became red as I removed my shirt and I couldn't help but chuckle. It's not like you to be so shy, especially after we'd been together for so long and you once forced and helped me into a skirt so that we could swap places for a day… make that a few times. And… we already… I felt my face start to become red as well as I remembered that first night. The hesitation, our red faces, your warm body…

Damn, the atmosphere is getting more awkward with each second. I quickly threw off my pants and speedily put on the tuxedo so that we could get out of here faster. I managed to get the tuxedo on but my hands were fumbling with the bow tie. Why now of all times?

"…Ugh, let me see it!" you yell as you jump off the bed, swat the fabric out of my hands, and start tying it yourself. Unlike me, you had finished in seconds and now have a proud look on your face.

After that you grabbed my hand and led me out the door. You were already all dressed up and ready to go so all we had to do was drive to the place that Luka and Gakupo had picked out…

I reached for the keys only to have you snatch them before me and run to our car. I guess you're driving this time. Isn't the man usually supposed to drive though? Rin… you're making me seem like less of a gentleman here. You don't seem to care though as you honk the horn and yell at me to hurry.

I jump into our yellow car and watch as you throw the car into reverse before speeding in the direction the GPS told us to go. It's a good thing that Luka entered it in for us or else you know that we would have ended up in some random spot. Unfortunately, the director was stingy and gave us an old, overused GPS which gives us a lot of problems and constantly recalculates… even mid-turn.

I don't even know how we made it on time, I honestly wanted to throw the GPS at the wall as it constantly recalculated. Meiko and Kaito rushed to meet us and made sure we got to where we were supposed to be.

Do you remember when they got married? Everyone burst out laughing when Meiko punched Kaito when they were at the altar because he said some very sweet but very embarrassing things. I bet you didn't know there was a large bruise on his shoulder for the whole month.

Ah, but it's another day, another wedding, right? I'm kind of surprised that Gakupo and Luka are getting married now though. With Luka's stubborn, tsudere personality I knew it would take a while, but I actually thought they'd get married before Miku and Mikuo. That cost me 500 yen… it's a good thing I didn't bet more.

"Hey, Len…" Kaito says with that big, idiotic smile of his, "When are you and Rin planning to get married?"

I burst into a coughing fit in response and downed a cup of water before turning to Kaito and punching his shoulder, hard.

"Ow!" he whined, his face contorting into a grimace, "That hurt! It's still healing from the wedding…"

"So?" I retorted, "You don't ask questions like that so suddenly! Anyways, Rin and I won't be getting married for a while, we're still-"

"Kids?" Kaito suggested with a gentle smile, "You're already 18 years old, Len. Getting married is fine already, we live long time so it's best to have someone to spend most of that time with. You already know though, don't you? You bought that after all."

"…" I opened and closed my mouth while looking for words to say, I found none. Maybe Kaito had a point, I mean, we are Vocaloids, our lifespans are excruciatingly long compared to a human's, but I'm still scared of rejection even though I already did something bold.

"It's alright, feel free to take your time!" he said as the wedding music started and he walked up to Meiko and linked arms with her.

"Yo, Len!" you said as we linked arms and you gently knocked shoulders with me, "They have some good refreshments! There's a food for every character item! They have bananas and oranges!"

I chuckled lightly and nodded as we walked down the aisle then separated. Yuki was the flower girl, happily prancing down the aisle while throwing the flowers. She was growing already, but I remember when they first made her and she kept clinging to Kiyoteru. Lily was the first one who approached them and befriended them at that time, but with her headstrong attitude it was surprising.

As Luka walked down the aisle Gakupo's lips had curved up into a smile and I think I saw that same smile on Luka's lips under the white veil she was wearing. As Vocaloids our only father is our creator, the director, but he was always too busy to attend the weddings so we managed without him and the bride would walk down the aisle with the closest thing they had to a brother, in this case, Luki.

You remember Miku's wedding though, right? When Kaito walked her down the aisle because Miku was marrying the closest thing she had to a brother… I wonder what we would do then… would it be Lenka and Rinto? Maybe we'd end up with the Kaganes…

All that stuff aside, Luki smiled and bowed to Luka before going back to his seat and watching the spectacle with a smile. Gakupo removed the veil from Luka's face and stared lovingly at his bride. Even tsundere Luka didn't care! She was smiling happily and waiting for the ceremony to start. Weddings are joyous occasions, huh?

The usual vows, rings, and kiss that Neru took a picture of with her phone and sent to everyone later we were at the reception laughing and chatting with everyone. There was a delicious looking cake… What were the cake toppers? An eggplant and a tuna… only fitting for Luka and Gakupo, right? The toasts were funny though, right?

"Luka-nee!" Miku said with a smile, "I'm happy that you've finally gotten married! Mikuo and I thought that you'd be married by now though…" Miku had a sweet smile on her face and Gakupo chuckled.

"Ah, I asked so many times… but she always grabbed a giant tuna and hit me with it instead!" Gakupo said with a fake sad expression that made Luka pinch one of his cheeks out of annoyance.

Everyone laughed and, soon, we were dealing with a drunk Meiko and Haku. Curse the open bar… Kaito and Dell dealt with the two though and all that was left was a softly sobbing Haku and some slight purring from Meiko as she sat on Kaito's lap and nuzzled into his neck… Drunks, what can you do?

I sighed as I finished my cup of orange juice and went back to eating a slice of banana bread. You were too busy talking to Luka and Gumi at this time and I was not going to listen in on your girl talk. I quickly finish eating and walk up to Gakupo to congratulate him.

"Thanks!" he says with a big smile, "I'm happy that we're finally getting married…"

I nodded in response and smiled, it had been a while since they had started dating so I could understand.

"Len!" you shouted and waved at me, "Come on! Let's sing a song for them!"

Being Vocaloids you had to expect that we would sing at our weddings. I complied and waited to see which song you picked. Oh, you chose 'Suki, Kirai.' Here we go.

We sung through the song and as we hit the last note people were clapping. This song was written when we were still 14 years old… Ah, though the 'even though you're a pervert' part could apply to Luka and Gakupo… in fact, they burst out laughing then.

We gave the microphones to Kaito and a still drunk Meiko who took over with 'Tsugai Kogarashi' and danced along with the song. I took your hand and we danced along happily, laughing as you 'accidently' tripped Miki and sent her stumbling towards Piko where we bumped into him and made them involuntarily kiss. I guess it's not hard to get used to pairing people up at the weddings…

A few more songs like 'Rinascita' from Kaito and Meiko', 'World is mine' with Miku doing the female part and Mikuo doing the male part, 'Romeo and Cinderella' from us, and many others later Luka and Gakupo took the stage.

"First off, we'd like to thank everyone for coming to our wedding… not that you had much choice with us being a family and stuff and our only jobs being singing…" Gakupo started with a smile, "but honestly, it makes me happy to have all of you here to witness the happiest day of my life!"

Luka's face flushed and she punched Gakupo in the arm causing everyone to laugh. Our purple-haired, eggplant loving idiot just smiled and held her hand, giving her a loving glance before turning back to us.

"At first we didn't get along that well, but we got closer step-by-step. Eventually I fell in love with her and kept making advances only to be bluntly rejected…" he muttered, putting on a sad face and making everyone laugh as they remembered, "but for a birthday present I asked for a date and she agreed! Then we went on a date… then another, and then more. First kiss, first time… I could name everything that happened up to this point because I can't forget a single moment with my beloved."

"Idiot!" Luka yelled as she smacked Gakupo with a tuna before coughing lightly and speaking. "I truly used to hate him, but… there is this weird lovable quality of him that made it hard to stay mad at him, you know?" she explained, "If I'd gotten him a present like the other Vocaloids then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation… but I guess I can honestly say that I d-don't regret a thing."

Gakupo's expression became one of pure joy as he wrapped his arms around Luka and she simply crossed her arms over her chest and let him. Weddings are wonderful, aren't they? I wonder what these two are planning for their honeymoon… maybe a place near the ocean that sells eggplants nearby.

I fingered the box resting in my pocket as Luka and Gakupo started singing 'Go Google it!' and laughing. I wonder if you know how much I'm struggling with this right now. Would you laugh or cry when you see it?

"Len?" You were suddenly in front of me again, tilting your head curiously. "What's wrong?" you asked with a frown, "You look troubled."

I gulped down a lump in my throat and smiled at you, ruffling your hair lightly. "It's nothing," was all I could muster right now.

"Len!" Your cheeks are puffed up, your hands are on your hips, and you're glaring at me, but I still can't answer. "Come with me."

You pull me onto the balcony and look me in the eyes. I fidget, I look away, and I even shoot my hand into my pocket so that you won't be able to grab the box when you try to search me for some kind of clue. I can still feel you boring a hole into my head with that glare.

"…We've been together since we were born, I haven't kept any secrets from you and I expect you not to do so either."

The one who was closest to me was always you and I was always the closest one to you, but that's why I'm worried. I don't want to lose you.

"Len!"

I sighed as I took the small box out of my pocket and looked at you. You had a curious expression on your face as I opened it to reveal a silver wedding band with a yellow stone. Your eyes grew wide before you started giggling and made my heart fall until…

"Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!" you said with a grin, "Why couldn't you just say so earlier? You're so stupid!"

My heart soared and I chuckled as I placed the ring on your finger and you admired it in the light.

"Aw~" a familiar voice caused us to freeze, "Sorry for bothering you~"

"Miku!" we yelled as she skipped away again. How is it that she's always there at these times?

"Rinny and Lenny are engaged!" Miku yelled as she reached the hall.

Luka and Gakupo smiled and congratulated us from their spot on stage and other people giggled at us because of the way we always got interrupted by Miku. She was smiling as she told Mikuo what she saw and the teal-haired boy nodded in response as his wife went on and on about the old days when we were kids.

At some point the wedding ended, Luka and Gakupo headed out to their honeymoon location which was in some countryside area near both the ocean and mountains, and we headed home.

"Hey… Len?" you mumbled as you rolled over and faced me in the bed.

"Hmm?"

"When do you think we should get married?" you mumbled while playing with the ring on your finger.

"…How about winter? Sometime near our birthday would be nice…" I responded as I played with a lock of your still short hair. I remember how you once grew your hair long, but got tired of taking care of it and decided to just cut it off and returned to your normal haircut.

"I guess that's true… but I want to do an outdoor wedding!" you said with a smile that melted my heart, "I want to be near orange trees and cherry blossoms! Do you think that'd be alright?"

"…Whatever you feel like doing is fine… as long as I get to get married to you." My answer caused your face to flush a bit and I chuckled lightly as you mumbled a response that was probably something along the lines of 'Of course… idiot.'

"How about spring?" you suggest, "We can have the wedding in the orchard the director left us."

"It sounds perfect," I mumbled as I kiss your forehead and smile gently, "I can't wait."

You giggle lightly and nod, "Alright then…" You yawn and stretch your arms before making yourself comfortable in my arms. "Then… good night…"

I feel your body go limp and pull you closer to me. I guess it's time for me to sleep to… I close my eyes and sigh as I start to slip away, mumbling a 'good night' to you as the world fades away and I await the morning. The happiness I feel knowing you'll be mine is great though and I know I'm practically vibrating with excitement. I try to fade, but I simply can't sleep.

"Len…" you mumble, looking up at me with half-lidded eyes, "Go to sleep already…"

I laugh and nod, allowing myself to slip away.

The morning will come and I can see you again. Every day I know you'll be there even without a ring, but still, it eases my insecurities. You mean so much to me and I could never bear to lose you. I never thought my someday would come so soon, but here it is. Even more than before, I can't wait to wake up and see you by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari~! Finished~! I'm probably going to do a wedding chapter someday… but after I update "Meeting you again…" It's probably going to be short too... Reviews still appreciated, but not required~. Here are some songs for you~. All on youtube of course.<strong>

**Rinascita: .com/watch?v=T5oIGPPtkks**

**Suki Kirai: .com/watch?v=41F5b6Tzx6I**

**Tsugai Kogarashi: .com/watch?v=jsbVgp-1zRM**

**World is mine (Best I could do since Mikuo always sings the girl part for some reason): .com/watch?v=xd4Lo7N273s**

**Romeo and Cinderella: .com/watch?v=kLcw8Sq_YOw**

**Ggrks (Go Google it): .com/watch?v=AjbTHFJf6FE**

**R&R~ ^^**


End file.
